


The Edge

by Forever_Imagining



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost a kiss, Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapping, aka no kiss sorry!, almost a confession, cuz i love some mutual pining, implied Connor/Reader anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: Hank had told you to not risk it. There was little to no chance that the Connor the two of you had come to care for existed within the RK800 model. People and androids alike were dying, and RK800 was going to take another life. Hank told you stay home. You weren't one to follow Hank.





	The Edge

Hank was already furious with you, but his advice wouldn’t stop you. Especially since you were running out of time. You were live streaming the news through your phone, volume on full blast, as you ran up the stairs as fast as you could. Jericho was sitting outside the camps, but if Connor… If Connor fulfilled his mission…

It couldn’t be an if! Hank had to stop him. If not, you had to stop Connor. He wouldn’t finish his mission. You had to be sure.

There. The android you cared for, Connor, he was… Hank was… You said his name. You didn’t scream it or say it with anger. No, it was barely a whisper of the robot’s given name. Maybe like a prayer. More like a plea.

Connor tilted his head. Even though your appearance was unexpected, Connor’s grip on Hank’s collar and his stance on the edge of the building never wavered. Hank sputtered, “(Y/n), you don’t need to be here.”

You blinked a few times and rubbed the tears away from your eyes. “Connor, you know what you’re doing is wrong.” You glanced at Hank. His lip was bleeding, and he was m most likely bruised all over. He wasn’t fighting, Connor, though. You gulped. “Let him go.”

“Ms (Y/l/n), he interfered with my specific instructions, and judging by Hank’s persistent irrationality, he is more than likely to do so again.” He turned back to the lieutenant. “I can’t let anything get in the way of my miss-”

“There you go again,” you interrupted. You stepped forward and locked eyes with him. If Connor really was just a robot, maybe you could just keep him occupied long enough to get Hank out of his way. You inched forward. “Last name basis. And that word. Mission.” You took a deep breath. He wasn’t stopping you from getting closer. “You let those Traci’s go. That jeopardized your mission. You shielded m. From a gunman. You could’ve gone after him. You could’ve shot Chloe, but you didn’t. Because you looked into her eyes. And you couldn’t do it.”

Your voice had grown sharper as every moment played again in your head. He always had that look in his eye whenever he used that mission excuse against you. It was… too robotic. You saw it when Connor recanted the Eden Club case. He had said that he’d never let anything get in the way of his mission in a monotone voice. More monotone than usual. He sounded like the first android ever created. A prototype that was later improved and sold. You presumed it was something Cyberlife just didn’t need or want to improve on.

Then, when he defended his choice to protect you over chasing down a deviant gunman. Same thing. The only difference was his hesitance. It was like he didn’t want to remind himself about the mission.

When he spared Chloe, he didn’t even finish his sentence.

How was it that the man who did all that and more was the robot who was considering killing his own mentor?

You took a deep breath, and finally, you were a foot away from him. “You once said your mission included Hank’s well being. My well being. You can fix a revolution. You can’t fix death, Connor.”

He didn’t move. He didn’t talk. You wouldn’t be surprised if his thirium pump stopped for a second or two. He was that still.

You glanced at his shoulder. Before Connor shut you and Hank out, you and he hugged often. You taught him how to be affectionate and how to emulate a few human emotions. He seemed more comfortable when you hugged him. Sometimes, he’d hug you back harder than usual. Other times, he’d melt into your arms.

You reached out.

Connor didn’t flinch. His eyes were still on Hank.

You placed at hand on his shoulder.

Connor’s eyes widened. His arms relaxed a little bit, bringing Hank closer to you and him.

You quickly glanced at Hank and his position. Hopefully, if things went wrong, you could reach for him. You didn’t want it to come to that. It would mean Hank was right. Connor would be a robot and just that. Only a robot.

“Connor,” you whispered gently. “Connor, can you look at me?”

He froze again. His bent arms were suddenly tense, and his knees locked in place. The only thing that changed was his eyes. Connor’s eyes were closed tightly. His artificial skin seemed to stretch and bend only to smooth themselves out. An android should look perfect after all.

“Please, Connor.”

With that, Connor immediately opened his eyes and listened to you. His fingers still gripped Hank’s collar. His feet were still on the edge of the building. His lips were still straight. His eyes, though, were soft, full of pain. That was the only thing that indicated that Connor, the one you cared about, was still there.

You smiled up at him. You looked at Hank then at Connor. Connor didn’t do anything. His eyes were still trained on you. You inhaled deeply and reached out for Hank. Slowly, you placed your hand on Hank’s shoulder. You brought him closer.

Connor didn’t react. He didn’t let go of Hank’s collar, but he let you pull him in.

Once you had a firm grip on Hank’s hands, you brought him back to safety.

Connor stepped towards Hank.

The lieutenant tried to push you behind him, but you didn’t let him.

Connor stopped suddenly. His eyes widened. He straightened up and stared at his hands. He turned them over, observing his palms with surprise and shock. His movements were so fluid. The only thing that reassured you that Connor was an android was that red LED light on his temple.

“Connor?” you asked.

He blinked several times before looking at you. Two words fell out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He paused. “I’ve caused distress. I… I don’t…”

You smiled. “Connor.” You giggled. “You’re back.” With tears in your eyes, you leaped forward and wrapped your arms around him. “You’re back,” you whispered. Knowing he couldn’t see your smile, you pressed it against his neck.

Connor blinked a few times.

Hank stared at the android and you. You were ecstatic. He… wasn’t convinced just yet. His hands were clenched.

Then, Connor looked at him. His eyes held too many emotions. The most prominent thing was approval. A plea for forgiveness.

Hank scoffed. Finally. Hank stretched out his fingers and smiled a little. He was wrong. And for once, he was so fucking happy he was wrong.

Connor smiled widely. It was a bit awkward, looked a little force, but it didn’t matter. Connor felt happy. He was free. He didn’t have to fight with Amanda or himself as he committed horrible crimes against the moral he had created in his short existence. He didn’t have to fight with Hank, the man he saw as his family. He didn’t have to see the pain in your eyes or force himself to ignore you entirely.

He didn’t have to feel pain in that moment.

Logically, it will come back. Connor did horrible things, but that’s why, as you had told him, he had to treasure the little moments. The moment of relief.

And with that, he hugged you back, melted right into you. He scooped you into his arms, making your toes dangle in the air. As you gasped and happily said his name, the android felt like… like someone. You were with him. You were his everything, and he didn’t know what that meant for him or you or the two of you yet. But you, your laughter and happiness, were back. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did want to end it with a kiss, but it just didn't sound right in the moment. Hopefully, I will stay obsessed with Connor so I can write more for you guys! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please comment and tell me what you think, and if you can, please consider donating on my [Kofi page](https://ko-fi.com/imaginesdreams). Thank you so much!


End file.
